Japanese patent specification JP 46-15935 describes substituted 4-(carboxyphenyl)thiazoles and their use for the treatment of thrombosis, arteriosclerosis, gastric ulcers and hypersecretion. European patent applications EP 0 513 387 and EP 0 600 092 describe, inter alia, 4-(substituted phenyl)thiazole derivatives, 4-(substituted 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran)thiazole derivatives and their use as inhibitors of oxygen radical release by neutrophils. The compounds are therefore described as suitable for the treatment of acute inflammatory processes such as ischemia and reperfusion damage.
International patent application WO94/12461 describes 4-substituted catechol diethers, which are substituted in the 4-position, inter alia, with thiazole derivatives, and their use as inhibitors of phosphodiesterase IV.